The One That Got Away
by xXColorhei
Summary: "You are an amazing Architect. I don't know anyone crazy enough to fail you or not hire you." He said. He sounded so sure and comforting, I healed up quickly, and before I knew it, "Even if I'm not, I'll still be with you..." At least, that's what I thought.


**Because I love Katy Perry's songs. Just a...rather sad, oneshot. I think there are a lot of these, but, whatever. I suggest listening to the song while reading. I tweaked the lyrics a wee bit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summer after high school when we first met**  
**We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm Annabeth. This is School Half Blood. For 'Special children.'" I saw the cute black haired kid smile sheepishly the n he stuck out his hand, "I'm Percy Jackson. I got kicked out of a lot of schools for almost burning a music room and stuff." He said, looking away.

I laughed, "Don't worry, a lot of people here are like you. It was a monster wasn't it?" I asked.

He looked at me, like he had seen a fellow alien. "Y-Yes! Thanks!" I smiled again. I always thought of him as a shy boy, but when I got to know him, I guess I was wrong.

**And on your 18th Birthday**  
**We got that blue cupcake**

"Happy Birthday!" I shouted in his face. He smiled, a very different smile from when I first met him. No, this wasn't the shy boy I met, this was the idiotic, immature, funny, kind guy that I had come to know and like.

"Yay for me!" he said, grabbing the blue mishappen cupcake from my hand, and he broke it into two. "Here. Just in case you poisoned it." I laughed and took a bite, and said, "Ugh! I'm dying!" He laughed, and started eating too.

He asked me, "Hey Annabeth."

"Yeah?"

"I've got a question. You see we've known each other for quite a long time..." He said, in his 'Sir' voice. I raised my brow, what was he doing? "I was meaning to ask you this question..."

I leaned closer, and I started screaming in my head. Was he going to ask me out? "Yes?"

"Were you the one that put that banana smoothie on my head when I was pretend flirting with Rachel?" He asked, quickly.

"What the-" I said, getting red. Not from anger, but from guilty-ness. I didn't mean to! He was flirting! I got...jealous!

"Maybe I did. So what." I humpffed. I bit sad, that he wasn't going to ask me out. He smiled, "Does that mean you were jealous that I was supposedly flirting with Rachel?" I humpffed again.

I was going to stand up and walk away, until he kissed me.

**Used to go past curfew**  
**And climb to the roof**

"Hey Wise Girl..." He said, looking into the sky, at our favorite constellation, the Hunter. "yeah?" I asked, still looking at the sky. We were on top of School roof. "I love you." He said, suddenly, still looking at the sky. I sputtered, "Wha?" Percy laughed and closed his eyes, "I'm tired." And started sleeping there.

I started to think about two things. First of all, he confessed, second, he was on the freaking roof, sleeping. I got back to my senses and started shouting one thing.

"Percy, you know I love you too, but, I'm not carrying you to bed!"

**Talk about our future**  
**like we had a clue**

Percy sighed loudly beside me, as I was staring at a picture of the Parthenon. He sighed again, and said, "How long have you been staring at that picture?" I shrugged, "Ten minutes or so." He groaned loudly again. I said, "Hey, I wanna be an architect when I finish college!" Yes, that's what I said. Not when I grow up, when I finish college, because for all I know, I never want to grow up.

He smiled, "I wanna become a MB..." We all know what that meant. Marine Biologist. Typical! I was the one who sighed loudly this time. His face dropped, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I would be able to become an Architect." I felt that knot in my stomach, but it turned into butterflies when Percy hugged me. "You are an amazing Architect. I don't know anyone crazy enough to fail you or not hire you." He said. He sounded so sure and comforting, I healed up quickly, and before I knew it, "Even if I'm not, I'll still be with you..." At least. That's what I thought.

**Never plan that one day**  
**I'd be losing you**

One fight. One fight and Percy and I were in shambles. I noticed he always went home late, but we were engaged, and I thought he was cheating on me. I _thought._

_"Annabeth! _I wouldn't do that to you! My-" He said. But I cut him off, "You don't know what it feels like, getting cheated on! Luke told me he saw you!" His mouth went agape, "I didn't! I swear! Luke just likes you! He's-" I slapped him, hard. "DOn't you dare, _Jackson. _We are over!" I threw the ring to the ground. And walked out of the apartment.

Little did I know the gravity of my mistake.

_**And in another life**_  
_**I would be your girl**_

I spent everyday cursing him, to die in hell. To think that he would actually care for me? Nope. He's a cheating scum! I was sleepless almost every night.

Luke healed my heart, he went out with me and stuff, made me feel better. Until I knew what his real intentions were. When I said I didn't want to do 'it', and that I wasn't ready, especially after Percy, he started shouting at me, saying of how a fool I was to believe his lies. And I just...broke.

_**We keep for of promises**_  
_**Be us against the world**_

I slept with a heavy heart that night, and a dream came to me.

_"But mom! You don't know how much I love him!" I shouted at my mother. She was fuming, she said she didn't want me to marry that guy. She rebutted me with some clever remark, but I always countered it. Still angry, she gave up and said, "Fine. But if he breaks you like what his father did to me, don't come crying to me." She walked away. I smirked at her from behind, knowing Percy would never do anything to me._

I woke up in cold sweat, knowing one thing:I was the one that hurt him. Because I didn't trust him.

_**And in other life**_  
_**I would make you stay**_  
_**So I don't have to say**_  
_**You were the one that got away**_  
_**The one that got away**_

_**I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash**_

_**Never one we got the other We made a pact**_  
_**Sometimes when i miss you**_  
_**I put those videos on**_

I started sulking and cursing myself, but I didn't cut myself. No. I just watched the stolen footages we took with our friends during highschool, a bunch of videos taken by the Stolls, who were now the president of a company, and the husbands of my BFF's in highschool, Lou and Katie.

I was so happy for them, they got their happy ending. Too bad I didn't get mine.

_**Rumor said you had, a girlfriend around**_

_**Saw you downtown singing the blues**_  
_**Its time to face the music**_  
_**I'm no longer your muse**_

**"**Hey guys." I said, to Thalia and Piper, and their children, Eve and Rethan. Piper sighed and said, "Annabeth, when're you going to see him again?" I just shook my head, "Never." Thalia just facepalmed. "Seriously guys, we have to, as in, _have to, _get this nonsense drama over with, because if someone doesn't shut their mouth, I, am going to, like, freak out. Bad." She ranted. "And when I do, I am not going on easy on anyone, because this like-a-movie life thing, keeps twisting and turning and I, bloody hell don't know what I am going to do with you, so I am going to take Eve and Reth and get out of this freak show, and leave you to your problems, that'll probably be solved by some magic miracle, that'll make every shit cry." She cussed, and walked away, taking the kids with her, with Reth asking what 'shit' was.

"What's with her?" I asked. Piper just shrugged, "I dunno. Mental probs. Oh, and did you know word was going around about Percy having a girlfriend?" I was shell-shocked. I turned to her. "WHat?" Piper just shrugged again, "Nevermind. I'll leave it to you ANnabeth." SHe said, patting me on the shoulder and waking away.

Percy already had a new girlfriend? Of course! He's gorgeous!

_**And in another life**_  
_**I would be your girl**_  
_**We keep full of promises**_  
_**Be us against the world**_

_"Annabeth Chase will you marry me?" He said, leaning on one knee. Of course I said yes that day. It was all arranged, we had done our very best to make our parents agree. Hell, even Percy's dad said sorry to my mom and vice versa, after weeks of undying begging and crying. Well, at least I was, Percy was just planning to threaten his dad into him eating seafood or something. _

I groaned and rubbed my temples as that memory came back to me again. _Waste, of, time. Move on, ANnabeth! _I said to myself. But as far as I knew, I was never going to move on. He was my _everything. _At least, was. Now...I don't know anymore.

_**And in another life**_  
_**I would make you stay**_  
_**So I don't have to say**_  
_**You were the one that got away**_  
_**the one that got away**_  
_**The on (X3)**_  
_**The one that got away**_

"Ari! Come back here! Darling!" I shouted after her. Aria, or Ari, was my daughter. If you're wondering, I didn't move on. I felt lonely, and I couldn't really get another guy for me. SO I adopted Aria. She had black hair and green eyes, she looked so much like Percy, sometimes, it hurt. But I realized, that if I keep wasting my time of my life being sad, might as well have died. So, I decided to continue my life.

I finally caught her, and I was sweating like crazy. "Stop running Ari. Don't wanna get lost now do you." She pouted and nodded, "Yes mama. No more running away from you." I sighed inwardly, because I remember running away from home. I just smiled, "Good Ari."

_**All these money can't buy me a time machine (No o o o)**_  
_**Can't replace you with a million rings (No o o o)**_  
_**Shoulda told you what you meant to me (WO o o o)**_  
_**Cause now I pay the price**_

I met up with my old friends again. They were all smiling. "Hey guys! What's up?" I said, more cheerful than usual, because I had continued my life. Piper smiled, "Nothing, we just have a surprise." I groaned on the outside, but inside, I was actually happy. "What is it now?" Jason said, "Somethin' to do with your non existent love life." I smirked, "Is another one of those Percy things? Because you all know I'm totally over him." I said, I felt so confident saying it, but I knew I was lying. I'd never get over him.

"I guess I should go then."

And in another life  
_**I would be your girl**_  
_**We keep for of promises**_  
_**Be us against the world**_

I looked to my side as a bunch of emotions and thought filled my heart and brain. I looked to the side to see the same guy I'd love for years. Percy Jackson, the son of my mother's rival, my highschool classmate and my ex. I stuttered in disbelief, "Wha-?" Thalia said, "Lets go guys, give them some alone time." And I looked at Thalia, and for the first time, she smiled and seemed genuinely happy. SHe mouthed me a goodluck. I looked back at Percy, and before I knew it, I was crying.

_**And in another life**_  
_**I would make you stay**_  
_**So I don't have to say**_  
_**You were the one that got away**_  
_**The one that got away**_  
_**The on (X3)**_

I hugged him so hard, I thought he went purple. "I missed you so much, I'm so so so sorry, I know you'll never forgive me, I-I, didn't know, you were always coming home late, I thought, I-sorry. It's just that-" I cried, but he cut me off, by kissing me. We stood in silence, until he broke apart and hugged me. "It's fine. We're together now." And after a long time, I felt complete again, and I wanted it to stay that way forever.

_**And in another life**_  
_**I would make you stay**_  
_**So I don't have to say**_  
_**You were the one that got away**_  
_**The one that got away**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Welp, **_**I hope you like it. I'm planning to do a do another songfic-oneshot related to this, entitled 'Courage', the song by Orianthi ft. Lacey. I'm not sure yet. But I'm really inspired by the song.**

**P.S if you'd like it, I have a story called 'Rotting and Royalty'. Read it if you want. :D**


End file.
